


Secret

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Nowhere Boys
Genre: Bisexual Male Characters, Boys Kissing, Just two sweet boys in a secret relationship, M/M, Missing Andy, Sam x Felix - Freeform, Selix, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Detective Roland in this universe is searching the boys lockers for evidence on where Andy may be.Felix freaks because he has photos he doesn’t really want the world to see.





	Secret

Felix’s heart stops when Roland announces that he’s doing a search of the boys lockers. He looks to Sam, his fingers are twitching with nerves and the need to ‘Flame on’ as Sam likes to call it is thrumming underneath his skin.

“Oh don’t worry, if you’ve nothing to hide, there’s nothing to worry about. Is there?” Roland comments as he looks between the boys.

Bates shakes his keys and unlocks Sams locker first, nothing but a bunch of rubbish and empty lunch boxes. The next is Jakes, Felix tugs at Sams arm and bends over slightly to talk.

“We’re gonna have a problem.” Felix whispers.

“What do you mean? What’s in your locker?” Sam mumbles between his lips, not taking his eyes off of Roland.

“I’ve got pictures of us on my locker door.” Felix can feel Sam tense.

“Why would you have those on your locker door? Why not be normal and keep them on your phone?” 

Felix looks at Jake as he gets berated for having dirty jerseys and socks in his locker.

“Because call me old fashioned but I like to have the real deal.” Felix spits quietly.

Bates moves away from Jakes locker and Roland moves onto Felix’s.

“Oh no.” Sam pinches Felix’s arm and walks to Jake.

Bates unlocks Felix’s locker and it swings open, test tubes and jars are on the top shelf, a few drawings line the inside and a necklace hangs from the door that Oscar got him for his birthday. Roland seems surprised at first, but takes a glass tube from the shelf and drops it into a plastic baggie.

“We want to find Andy as much as anyone.” Felix tries to distract Roland as much as possible, maybe he won’t notice the photos underneath the necklace.

“A rubbish skip seemed like an odd place to start. I don’t miss much, Felix. Long story short - I’ll find out exactly what happened to Andy.” Roland tells him, eyes burning into Felix’s.

Sam comes up behind Felix and stares over his shoulder.

“I think I’ve got everything I need. I’ll catch you boys later.” Roland smiles, the kind of one to make your skin crawl.

Felix thinks for a moment the older man hasn’t seen the photos and is about to shut his locker but he taps a finger against the printed gloss photos that litter the locker door.

“Interesting.” His finger touches the one of Felix and Sam kissing, then runs his thumb over the one of them hugging and smiling.

“You boys have a nice day.” He winks and leaves the locker open before walking away.

A crowd quickly moves in and Felix doesn’t have enough time to shut the locker, chatter starts and Felix slams the metal door shut and leans against it. He feels eyes on him and Felix knows his face is red, can feel the heat beneath his skin.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” It’s Ellen, she looks mad.

“Tell you what?” Felix looks anywhere but her, he notices Bates shuffling students along.

“That you’re with Sam?” Felix coughs, chokes even.

“I’m not.” Ellen looks less than impressed.

“Are you lying to me?” Felix gives a small smile.

“Is it working?” Ellen shakes her head.

Felix sighs and looks to Sam, who throws his hands up in surrender.

“Fine yes I’m lying, and yes I’m with Sam, have been for a little while now.” Sam looks at Ellen, waiting to gage her reaction.

“So the whole Mia thing?” Ellen looks at Sam.

“She did it to cover for me, my parents really liked her anyway and I wasn’t ready to come out yet.” Felix kinda regrets having those photos blu-tacked to his locker, not after seeing the small flash of pain behind Sam’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Ellen, really I am but I wanted to keep Sam safe, he wasn’t ready to come out and I wanted him to be absolutely sure before he did. We kept it a secret, and you will too. Please?” Felix scrunches his face up in hope.

“Of course I’ll keep it a secret, jeez Felix you’re my best friend I’d never hurt you like that and if you’re dating head-in-the-clouds over there that means I gotta do it for him too.” Ellen nods in Sams direction.

“Thank you Ellen.” Sam grabs her shoulder.

“Uh just cause I’m keeping your secret doesn’t mean you get rights to touch me, so hands off.” Sam jumps back like he’s been burnt but smiles and laughs.

“Okay well now that’s outta the way, how are we gonna convince people that they didn’t see the photos?” Felix asks.

“Leave that to Mia and I.” Ellen smiles and winks at Felix before walking away.

Felix looks at Sam and gives a small hopeful grin.

“We good?” Sam looks around, checking to make sure the hallway is clear before walking up to Felix.

“Yeah we’re good.” He wraps an arm around Felix’s neck and brings him down a little, he kisses him brief but loving. Felix smiles. 

“More than good.” Felix mumbles against Sam’s peach plush lips.

And things are okay for that moment, until the bell rings and brings them back to reality.


End file.
